Ichigo Momokiku/100 Questions
100 Questions Please tell us your name. Ichigo Momokiku here! When is your birthday? 2nd February! Your blood type? Pretty sure it's O. Please tell us your three sizes? clueless My waist is around 25 inches if I remember correctly, or was it 24... And my hips are probably 37 inches but I can't really confirm that, and my bust could be around 3...... WAIT A SECOND. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Tell us about your family composition. I live with my parents and with my annoying brother Hiro! What's your occupation? Student. Duh. Your favourite food? It changes from time to time. I have a craving for sizzling lately... Favourite animal? That would be a hamster! Favourite subject? P.E.! Dislike subject? Art. Science. Biology. Those stuff needs you to either be creative or to think logically and no way in hell I'd do that. Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? Nahhh. Hiro's been in my mind sometimes IN THE INCEST WAY and I wonder how he's always shoving the big-titty-anime-waifu games on his face. Do you enjoy school? Hell yeah. Are you in any school clubs? Gaming! It's really fun! What's your motto? Don't listen to other people, just be yourself! Your special skill? I radiate positive energy to those around me! Tell us about your treasure? Eh, pretty sure I don't have any... Describe yourself in a single word? I'd say clumsy, but no way in hell I'd insult myself... so bright? cheery? Your forte? Gaming! Your shortcomings? Probably my clumsiness and my clueless personality. Ehehehe... Places in your memories? There isn't many to think of, but... Buraza Town, I guess? What is your favourite drink? Hot cocoa! How good can you swim? Extra extra good! Your timing in 50-meter race? I'm not supposed to remember stuff like that, I'm a student! (How do you remember your three sizes and forgot about privacy then?) Your hobby or obsession? Gaming gaming gaming gaming gaming! And watching anime! Disliked food? Pineapples... Anything you want most currently? Food! I'm now craving for some Oreos and hot cocoa! Afraid of heights? Nope! Dislike thunder? Yeah because it makes me feel like ripping my ears off my head sometimes. Rainy or sunny? Damp, but sunny! Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Mechanical pencil! What do you eat for breakfast? Usually bread and nutella, but it varies. Do you believe in ghosts? Yeah! Can you play any musical instruments? I can play the recorder but in beginner level. Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Outdoors! But I'm okay with indoors too. Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have a sister, but if Kokoro counts, then yeah. Do you have a cellphone? Of course I do! How long is your commute to school? I'm always late so I run to school, so mostly around 4 minutes. Do you have more friends than most? I guess, but the closest are probably only Hiro and Sora so not much. Your favourite sports? Volleyball! Netball sounds good too. How good can you cook? I can't make fried egg or else I'll burn the kitchen... Favourite colours? Pastel stuff, mostly pink. Anything you can never forgive? Abuse and bullying, because it can literally cause deaths. How tall are you? Wrong question. Should be how short are you! Shoe size? 7! Your dreams? I'm currently not thinking of anything, but one of them are probably an athlete. Do you have any marriage desires? Dude, I'm like, 16. But yeah I do like the idea of romance. Do you dislike hot drinks? I LOVE them. Do you like bitter coffee? I hate coffee in general. Bed time? Depends, usually 1 am. Wake up time? Almost 8 or something like that. When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? I don't know, but Hiro sometimes say that I always kick him, even though I sleep, like, at the bottom bed. Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Yeah! Do you have any tips on losing weight? You just need to eat moderately and don't eat too much snacks! Also do some light exercises such as stretching, jogging around the neighbourhood would do too! Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? I prefer warm. Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. I use both of them in various stuffs (eg. cutting using right, typing using right, writing using left)! Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I found 200 yen on my way back home! Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. The 200 yen was my brother's and he wanted to use it for school, but I wasted them already! What's the name of your school anthem? Thank you, next! (hehehehehe) What's your favourite flower? Chrysanthemum! My name is just a coincidence though. What's your favourite saying? Practice makes perfect! Because gaming is hard and you have to practice a lot to master it! What's your favourite four kanji phrase? Well, it's not like I remember any... What comes to mind when you think about spring? Flowers and freshness! And summer? Sun, water, heat! What about fall? Orange! Pumpkin! Halloween! And then the winter? Snow, fun, Christmas! If you had a time machine, where would you go? To the future to see myself! Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga! What's your allowance? Eh, it averages around 5,000-6,000 Yen a month. Tell us something a lot of people say about you. Optimistic and friendly! Everyone get along with me! What are your hobbies? Gaming! If you can't tell yet! Tell us your weight. Tell me yours! What are you capable of? Sports, gaming, thinking abstractly... What do you wear when you go to bed? Hamster print pajamas! Has anyone ever asked you out? No but people have been saying someone has a crush on me lately so,, soon? If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? I'd eat like there's no tomorrow, literally! Tell us about your daily routine. Eh, for the weekends I usually get up in the morning, wash myself, eat breakfast, do some stretching and the rest is fate. What is something you always carry with you? My phone! Western food? Japanese food? I prefer Japanese. How do you commute to school? Runni-walking! What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Set the alarm which I know will not be heard by me anyway, but it's worth the try. What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Open my eyes? Where are you living right now? Buraza Town! What kind of place is it? Normal and comfy. What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Someone having a crush on me! What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ...Chika-chan... Do you like roller coasters? Yeah. How's your eyesight? Cool and normal. What's your favourite holiday? Halloween! What job do you have in school? I'm jobless! What do you do in your freetime? Play games or daydreaming! How long do you study every day? In a month, probably 10 hours minimum, 20 maximum. Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Hiro's a nice company, and I let out all my feelings to him, but the best would be Sora. She kept all my secrets so far. What do you do on the weekends? Jogging, eating, playing games, play with my hamsters, pestering Hiro... If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? An owl! Owls are hella cool! Are the school rules really strict? The punishment sure is scary, but I'd break it any day! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? I don't have enough time to make a bento, so school lunch! How many friends do you have? A lot, but the closest are like, 3? Do you take any detours when you go home? No. I think? Are you interested in any actors? Hm... I don't think so. What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It's fun and silly in many ways! It made me learn that you shouldn't be careless and slip up!